


Серенада каппы

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kappa, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Каппа - это магическое существо, японский водяной демон, бес, населяющий мелководные озера и реки.Каппа выглядит как обезьяна с рыбьей чешуей вместо меха, а на голове у него — дыра, в которой он носит воду или же похожи на небольших обнаженных мужчин, с щитом из панциря черепахи и головой форме круглой чаши наполненной водой или похож на черепаху, с панцирем, плоским клювом и зеленой кожей, ростом с 10-летнего ребенка





	Серенада каппы

**Author's Note:**

> Каппа - это магическое существо, японский водяной демон, бес, населяющий мелководные озера и реки.   
> Каппа выглядит как обезьяна с рыбьей чешуей вместо меха, а на голове у него — дыра, в которой он носит воду или же похожи на небольших обнаженных мужчин, с щитом из панциря черепахи и головой форме круглой чаши наполненной водой или похож на черепаху, с панцирем, плоским клювом и зеленой кожей, ростом с 10-летнего ребенка

Приходи ко мне тёмною ночью по тайной тропинке,  
напою тебя чистой водою из жёлтой кувшинки,  
напою, отравлю, затуманю трепещущий разум,  
рассмешу, расскажу про весёлые каппы проказы!

Приходи ко мне в чащу, туда, где журчащая речка  
через тьму, а в руках пусть горит одинокая свечка.  
Защищу, охраню от дождя и от лютого зверя,  
сладкой ложью тебя заманю... Ты обманешься, веря.

Ускользни в темноту, не дождавшись постылого мужа...  
Над его обескровленным телом стервятники кружат.  
Ужасну, угощу пряным зельем из мёда и крови -  
ароматнее горных цветов и заката багровей.

Красный лотос сосков твоих, жар драгоценного лона  
я увидел во сне, я услышал мелодию стонов...  
Приходи же ко мне, принеси в бессловесную бездну  
твою страсть, твою кровь, твою жизнь  
и души твоей песню!


End file.
